Rayza (Zach and Ray)
by adrianaerdm2022
Summary: A wonderful Time with my Two firneds Zach and Ray check out their Youtube channels Ray: Dissy EX Zach: ShadowDeathBlade93


It was a normal Thursday afternoon. Zach had just woken up at around 10:30 am or so. Ray had been awake for the past couple hours. Just thinking of how he was going to go to Zach's house. He was about to meet Zach for the first time.

Ray and Zach were both very nervous. Zach had always had feelings for Ray ever since they met when around 7 years ago on Steam. Zach had always wanted to kiss Ray. he loved him. Zach was always nervous to talk to Ray due to his feelings of love for him. And who could blame him? Everyone loved that fabulous robo hoe.

Zach had never known how to tell Ray this, so he decided to invite Ray to California, to tell him his true feelings in person. A day later Zach met up with Ray at the airport nervous Zach said, "Hey bro what's happing you look….uhhh…..ummm cool?"

Ray smiled and looked at Zach replying with,"you don't look so bad yourself, and bro? Really? I'm too fabulous for you to call me that, call me…..Daddy~¨

The two laughed and hopped into a nearby taxi. As they got in Ray scooted towards the window beside him. Zach decided to lay a single hand on his shoulder.

¨So how was the trip?¨ asked Zach as he blushed touching his friend.

¨Eh it was okay I guess just I didn't like it very much, but I feel better now.¨ Ray replied looking out the window now.

Zach reached forward towards Ray, wanting to touch him. Feel him. Be with him. Ray smelled nice. Very nice. Zach just couldn't help but sniff him. He leaned in towards Ray and sniff-sniff-sniff.

Ray looked at Zach in a very weird way. Just looking at him. Confused. Zach touched Ray and ran his fingers down rays arm.

Slowly. Softly. In a very comforting but creepy way. The two looked at each other realizing they were in a taxi they stopped. Zach reached over to hold rays hand.

Ray grabbed Zach's hand and smiled. Zach started to blush a bright red. Then Zach leaned in toward Ray and said, "I have to tell you something when we get to my house."Ray didn't know what he meant but decided to wait.

Later at Zach's place

Zach seemed filled with excitement he showed Ray his personal collection of things then went to his room. Zach sat down on the bed and did a hand signal in que for Ray to come over. Ray went over and sat next to Zach.

"Ray I must tell you something. I have felt this way forever. I never knew how to tell you. Until now."

"What are you talking abo-" before Ray could continue to speak Zach grabbed him and kissed him on the lips starting to make out with ray. Ray felt confused but decided to kiss him back anyway. They started kissing and Zach started to cry from happiness. They both took a short break for a moment.

"Ray?" Zach spoke panting heavily. "I love you. I have loved you ever since we met on steam. I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared, nervous And I hope you feel the same way…"

Ray seemed to be only a bit surprised, "So does this mean you want to tickle my butt?"

Zach seemed okay with that idea. Zach grabbed Ray and kissed him again using his tongue to explore Ray's mouth. Zach's sister brenda oped his door and then slowly closed it with a horrified face. Zach and Ray were starting to explore each other.

"May I take this off?~" asked Ray blushing and biting his lip.

"Of course...as long as you take down my pants as well~" Replied Zach.

Ray happily pulled off Zach's shirt. He went to Zach's pants and quickly pulled them off staring at Zach's hard erection. Zach pulled rays shirt off and stuck hi hands in rays pants. He squeezed Zach's ass and grinned.

"Ray?" he asked innocently. "Can we maybe try having sex? I….I mean as long as you are into it…" he stuttered looking at Ray with a bright red blush.

Ray pulled down Zach's boxers and looked at his erection.

Ray pulled down his own boxers and asked, "Zach can you go on all fours for me?" Zach quickly obeyed Ray and did as he said.

Zachs ass was in the air as he waited patiently for ray to do something to him.

Ray asked" zach do you have any lube? Otherwise this is gonna be really painful…" Zach pointed to his desk.

Ray walked over and grabbed the lube, rubbing it on his own erection.

"Ready to lose your butt virginity?" he asked Zach.

"Yes, yes I am" Zach answered Ray.

Ray went over to Zach and grabbed onto his waist trusting fastly into Zach. Zach whimpered in pain as Ray stroked his erection with his right hand. Zach moaned softly and began to beg for Ray to fuck him.

"Ray please…..please fuck me in the ass…..I….I love you Ray…" Zach said slightly begging.

Ray thrusted fast once again into Zach. Zach let out a weird moan/cry of pain. Zach gripped his bed sheets and cried in pain and pleasure. Ray enjoyed his noises and so he continued to thrust in and out of zach. Moaning along with zach and wanting zach too do the same to him.

Ray was stroking Zach's cock very gently. He then grazed Zach's cock then proceed to grab onto it. Now jerking it furiously while asking how Zach liked it. Zach was moaning loudly and put a pillow in his face to muffle his noises.

Ray was about to cum in Zach's wide gaping anus but before he did he asked Zach for permission. Zach nodded fastly and embraced himself for the impact. Ray moaned loudly cumming in Zach's ass and than preceding to lean forward and kiss his ass cheeks.

"Zach?" Ray asked in question. "Will you..heh...fuck me now?"

Zach was a bit nervous. Also sore from Ray's 9 inch cock being shoved into him so quick. Zach agreed to fuck Ray and was warning him that he had no experience. Ray didn't care he just wanted Zach's dick inside of him.

"Zach I don't care. I just want you to fuck me, I don't love you and want to be with you in another way."

So zach lubed up his 7 in dick and quickly thrusted into ray. Making Ray moan very loudly. Zach had already struck his G spot. Zach quickly thrusted in and out of Ray enjoying the feeling it gave his dick. Massaging his dick.

Zach moaned and kept thrusting into and out of ray. Ray moaned with Zach as he was pushing against against Zach's powerful force. Ray came fast and hard covering a spot on the bed with his cum. Zach came inside ray with no warning and let out a loud and pleased moan.

Zachs sister Brenda yelled, "ADRI IS HERE SHE WANTS TO COME UP AND JOIN YOU GUYS"

The two froze not knowing what to do. Zach Quickly pulled out of Ray and Grabbed his clothes quickly putting them on. He threw Ray's clothes at him. The two scrambled to get dressed before Adri knocked on the door.

Adri started to knock. The two "men" froze. And Zach answered the door as Ray fixed the sheets.

"Hey guys." said Adri. She sniffed the air and said. "Woah, what's that smell?, did you gusy fuck or something…?" She said with a laugh.

As she looked at the two of them she quickly realized what had happened.

"Wait… OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS DID FUCK DIDN'T YOU?!" she yelled out in shock. Ray covered her mouth and shushed her up.

Adri was shocked. She moved Ray's hand and looked at the two boys. She than laughed and said. "I always knew that this would happen!"

THE END


End file.
